Short Skirts vs Tshirts
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Best friends for life, boy/girlfriend in my dreams. He's dating a bimbo and there's nothing I can do about it... Why can't he look at me like that? High school love triangle based on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me.' Rated for very mild language.


Okay, so I wrote this one to show my friend and self-proclaimed (by me) protégé, Truth-Unspoken, how to write first-person with the 'show' and 'feel.' Anyway, if the title is any indication, it's based on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me.'

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Taylor Swift. I claim no ownership.

And thanks to Valentine'sNinja for editing!

**Short Skirts vs. T-Shirts**

_**An FF7 High School Triangle**_

I sit in the booth, slowly swirling my straw in my chocolate milkshake. _He_ sits across from me, his cell phone next to his ear and I can hear the sobs of his girlfriend on the other end. He sighs into the phone. "Aerith, look, I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to upset you. It was a joke… Yeah, I get how you took it, but…! I said I was sorry! Aerith, I know… I have to go. I'm having dinner with a friend to figure out what my—Yes, it's a girl. No, I'm not cheating on you!" I swear, something just died inside of me. Did his _girlfriend_ just get jealous because of _me?_ "Aerith, it's just a school project! Who is it? Tifa Lockhart. Aerith! That's not nice! I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He flips his phone closed and slips it in his pocket. After running a hand through his hair, he looks down at the papers spread out between us. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Um…" I lick off my straw. "Eating dinner?"

"Oh, yeah…" He sighs and cranes his neck to blow into his straw, blowing bubbles in his own chocolate milkshake.

I burst out laughing before I can stop myself. I clap a hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop. "I'm sorry, I…"

He shakes his head with a laugh of his own. "Nah, I deserve it."

"So, um…" I point vaguely towards his pocket, curious like all get-out. "What was that all about?"

"Huh? Oh…" He shrugs. "Nothing."

I get the feeling that that's the end of that conversation, so I pick up my textbook in the hopes I'll get more homework done. He surprises me by saying, "Just something I said… I was joking about how football players are just a bunch of posers in tights and she got really pissed."

That was when I died. I did the _most_ embarrassing thing. I snorted. I laughed so hard I snorted! I mean, seriously? Did I have to snort?!

He bursts out laughing and whether he was laughing _with_ me or _at_ me is a different question. He shakes his head good-naturedly. "See? You think it's funny. Why doesn't she?"

Because Aerith is a worthless bimbo who will only do something if at least five other people do it with her? I shrug. "I dunno."

He picks up his book. "So… There's always the classic volcano…"

"You know, I was a little scared when you told me Mrs. Highwind assigned formal presentations." Shut up, Tifa! He doesn't care what you think…! Get back to the project! "But you should have it pretty easy. I mean, half the class is either football players or cheerleaders." I gasp. "Eh… No offense!"

He looks up at me through his blond bangs. "Why would I be offended? I was just making fun of the football team, too."

"Well, it's just… Aerith is the cheer captain, right?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, she is."

We sit in silence again for a little bit, shifting through chapters 7, 8, and 12 in his book to find a subject for his project. I look up as he speaks, "So, uh… What are you doing Saturday?"

I freeze. Wha…What…? Did he just…?

His eyes widen and he raises his hands. "No! I meant-! The game is on Saturday… I was just wondering where you were heading off to…"

Oh, crap. A girl could hope, though, right? "I'm going to the game."

"Really? You got a date?"

"Uh, no… I like to watch football. You know that. I just hate our team. I always root for the other team."

He laughs. "I go, anyway. Aerith gets really pissy if I miss one."

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you do what she says?"

"Because she always says she'll break up with me if I don't."

"Again, why?" Oh, my Goddess. I did _not_ just say that…

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Mm… Okay."

"Oh, I know!" I point at his book. "You could do something with sound waves and you can use your guitar as a visual aid! You know, strum it a little to give an example of how sound echoes and flows…" I shake my head. "Ah, never mind. It's a stupid idea."

He picks up the book and glances over the section I pointed at. "That sounds like a cool idea." He grins. "As long as I get to play my guitar, I don't really care about anything else."

"Alright, then it's a plan!" I pull out my cell phone. "Oh, crap! I have to get home! My mom needed me to help clean out the gutters before it got dark…"

"Okay. Hey, I'm just about done. I'll walk you home."

"Ah, that's okay, Cloud! You don't have to."

"Tifa. I live next door to you. I'm not walking you home 'cause I have some manly need to protect you or anything. I mean, if we were walking together and some crazy, drug-sniffing hobos came out and demanded our wallets, you'd probably deal more ass-whooping than I would."

I laugh as I jam my books back into my bag. "Hey, the fact I took twelve years of martial arts classes and you didn't isn't my fault."

He grins as we walk out of the burger joint. "I know. I don't regret that I picked up guitar as a kid. It's so much cooler than kicking ass."

"Yeah? Let's see if you still say that when you get mugged."

"Let's see if _you_ still say _that_ when I'm a world-famous rock star and you're tending a bar!"

"Yeah, sure. As if."

"You know as well as I do that you'll be stuck in that bar and grill for the rest of your days, going home to your daily paper and your Labrador-collie mix named Mr. Barky."

"Cloud! You're mean! Meanie!"

"Well, I don't foresee you getting married in the next few years!"

"Who's worried about getting married?" I raise a mental hand. I am! Me! Me! Pick me! "We're in high school, Cloud. Marriage is for old people." Unless you just so happen to be in love with your next-door-neighbor-slash-best-friend-from-childhood-slash-the-most-desirable-guy-in-school,-even-beating-Zack-Fair,-Captain-of-the-football-team-hence-why-cheer-captain-and-bimbo-extrordinaire-Aerith-Gainsborough-decided-to-ensnare-him-during-one-of-her-'off'-periods-with-her-on-again,-off-again-boyfriend,-who-happens-to-be-said-football-captain. Sigh. I am sooo screwed…

***

I shove my way through the crowds on my way to the cafeteria. I finally get through the line and move over to where Cloud is already sitting at a table, chewing on a toothpick and nudging his lunch around on his tray. I sit across from him and ask, "Hey… Do you wanna hang out after school today?"

He sighs and speaks around the toothpick, "Can't. I'm watching Aerith at cheer practice. There's some meet coming up or something."

I blink. "Um, what about after that?"

"We're gonna go catch a movie and then get dinner."

"Oh, okay… Well, give me a call, okay?"

He nods. "Sure. Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping me with my project yesterday."

"No problem."

The clack of heels on the tile sounds before a delectable green salad sets down in the spot next to Cloud and I glance up as a glob of pink sits down on the bench next to him. She wraps and arm around his and looks up at him, waiting for a kiss. I watch in horror as he turns, giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning back to me. I almost laugh at the pout forming on her perfectly-lipsticked lips. Apparently, she wanted more than she got. She pulls tightly on his arm and smiles up at him. "Hey, Baby… What do you have in store for me this afternoon…?"

Oh, gag me… Please… Cloud shrugs. "I dunno. You wanted to see that movie…"

She walks two fingers up his arm, chuckling sweetly. "I was thinking something a bit more… one-on-one."

Or shoot me. Oh, _please_ no… Not Cloud… Not with her… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… No! Cloud's eyes flicker to me before he looks down at Aerith. My face must look pretty horrified right now, because he doesn't hesitate with a response, "You know, Aerith… I think after cheer practice, I'm gonna hang out with Tifa, okay?"

Her smile fades slightly and I feel a swell of relief in my chest. "Sure thing, sweetie… We'll catch a movie tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

Aerith leaves then with a kiss to Cloud's lips and waggle of her fingers. I watch her walk back to the in-crowd table before turning to Cloud once she's out of earshot. "But…! Cloud! Your band practices on Wednesdays!"

He shrugs once. "They'll understand. The guys are cool that way."

"You know, if you want to watch that movie today, I can just hang out with you and the guys tomorrow. They won't mind, right?"

"You know they won't care. You're kind of like an honorary member of 'the guys.'"

"Um, thank you?"

He laughs. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't! Girlfriend takes priority of best friend. Thus is the law of the world… Or high school, anyway."

***

After lunch the next day, I walk out of the stall and move over to wash my hands. I give a mental sigh at the sight of Aerith standing by the mirror, neatly applying more lipstick. She looks at me through the mirror, for which I'm thankful. Those stories of how Medusa turned all who looked her directly in the eye to stone are burning pretty brightly in my mind right about now… She smacks her lips once. I never knew why girls did that… I don't get it, but whatever. She sticks her lipstick back in her oh-so-adorable little designer purse before turning to glare at me. "Back. Off."

I'm half-amazed I haven't turned to stone and the other half of me took a bit longer than necessary to register what she said. I blink and shake my head. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, making assumptions like that, but I'll say this once. Cloud and I are _friends._ Nothing more."

She laughs arrogantly. God, I want to punch her so badly right now… "Oh, my… You really _are_ in love with him, aren't you? I never even clarified!"

My eyes narrow as I cross my dripping wet hands over my chest. "Honestly, what else is there that you would feel threatened enough by me to actually come forward and talk to me about?"

"First off, I am _not_ threatened. No one… No one threatens Aerith Gainsborough. Secondly, you are right. I did have to swallow some pride to speak with you. Hence why I waited until I found you alone in the bathroom. Girls?"

Oh, crap… How did I miss all those pep-squad airheads sneaking up on me? Oh, boy. This could get ugly. They start to close in on me from all sides, so I snap out, thrusting my fist into the petite little blonde's face. She squeals in pain and I twist, jamming my sneaker down on some perfectly manicured toenails left bare by strappy heels. Aerith stands back and watches as I ram my elbow into another one's stomach. I turn sharply, hooking my foot around another ditz's knees and pull her to the floor. I feel a sharp sting on my right cheek and turn to find Aerith standing there smugly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what just happened here? I just gave your cronies a variety of bruises—including one very attractive black eye—and you feel so smug just by _slapping_ me? Honestly. I should break your nose here and now. Let's see if Cloud still thinks you're worth it with a crooked schnoz."

A wicked smirk crosses onto her face. "I knew it. You are so lost on him. Yet he doesn't notice how diligently you pine after him… How sad for you."

"You know what? It's not worth it. Cloud wouldn't care if you had a broken nose. Those petty things don't bother him."

"Too bad all you have to offer is a bulky figure and minimal pleasure to his male ego."

***

I sit on my couch, slumped down in the same position I've been in since I was sent home from school on suspension after my episode with Aerith in the girls' room. A rich laugh comes from my kitchen as Cloud walks into the den, pouring applesauce from the container and into a coffee mug.

I sigh. "You know where the bowls are kept."

He shrugs. "There weren't any there."

"Then there're probably some in the dishwasher. You know how my mom never lets the dishes stack up."

"This was easier." He disappears back into the kitchen and comes back a moment later without the plastic container and a spoon in its place. He drops down and sits cross-legged in one of the bean-bag cushions in the room. "So, you seriously started a fight with the pep-squad?"

I groan and lean back, resting my head on the armrest of the couch. "I didn't start it… Well, I threw the first punch, but they threatened me first. And I only actually _hit_ the ditzy short-haired blonde and Aerith…"

"I never liked Elena, but why'd you hit Aerith?"

"I…" This is a perfect opportunity! I could come clean, tell him how I've felt all these years, see if he feels the same… "You wouldn't get it. It's… girl stuff."

"If you say so."

"…Shouldn't you be with Aerith, comforting her over her broken nose?"

"I told you I'd hang out with you today. I'll see Aerith later."

At least one of us has our priorities sorted out. I must've said that out loud, because he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug a reply to him and roll onto my side, almost falling to the floor in the process. "So, what's new with you?"

He shrugs. "Not much. The guys heard what happened—Hell, the whole school did—so they didn't care if I missed practice today."

"Vincent and Rude, I can see being understanding, but Reno? Wow."

"Reno's not that bad. He's actually kind of… normal once you get used to him."

"I know, but I wasn't expecting him to drop everything and-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. He complained about it, but he accepted it in the end. You know, I think he might have a crush on you."

I think my heart just shattered. Into millions of tiny little pieces. The way he just casually rolls that off his tongue… 'I think he has a crush on you.' Why? Why?! I blink the tears back and hope he didn't notice. "…That so?"

"Yeah. I could set something up if you want."

"No, that's fine. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I had my share of mindless dating in junior high. I don't want to date just for the sake of dating."

"…Huh."

I swallow my spit. This is normal between friends, right? To talk about dating? "What about you?"

He looks up from his applesauce mug. "What d'you mean?"

I need to know the answer, but it doesn't make asking it any less painful… "Are you serious with Aerith?" Please say no, please say no, please say no…

He shrugs a little. "I don't know. I never really thought about it…"

I can feel the tears welling up, but I've already gotten this far. "Well, hypothetically speaking, say she wanted to get married… Would you?"

"Well, um…" He scratches the back of his head. "I don't know… You said it yourself… We're still high school… It's kind of early to be thinking about getting married…"

I drop back on the couch in a mix of frustration and depression. "Ah, I guess…"

***

I give a sigh and drop back on my bed. Winter's come and gone and still Cloud's dating that… that… _Her._ Junior prom is coming up and, no, I don't have a date. I glance over at my clock, hating the bright red numbers glaring back at me. 2:36 a.m. I have school in five and a half hours and I was up working on homework. Homework Cloud had promised to help me with two weeks ago. But, of course, his stupid, pink girlfriend intercepted and happened to show up every time we met. Finally, we met up at my house and—Wouldn't you know it?—she calls him.

Whatever. I gotta get to bed and get what little sleep I can. I pull at my shirt to get changed into my pajamas when my phone beeps. I grab it off my desk and check the screen to read my text. _Come downstairs?_

I raise an eyebrow and thumb a response. _Why?_

_Just come. Please? I need to talk._

I sigh and pull my shirt back on and grab a sweatshirt and sneakers. I tiptoe downstairs to avoid waking my parents and slip out the backdoor. I look around to find Cloud pacing back and forth. Double-checking to make sure I have a spare key in my pocket, I close and lock the door. I take a step closer and freeze when I see Cloud's anxious expression. "Um, Cloud…? Are you okay?"

He looks up, just finally noticing me. "Tifa, I… Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Where?"

"I have my car parked down the street a little… It shouldn't wake our parents."

"Alright. Let's go." Normally, I'd tell him to shove off and head back to bed, but… There was something about his attitude tonight… There's definitely something wrong.

I walk down the street with him and climb into the passenger side of his old, beat-up car. He starts it up and pulls away from the curb, driving down towards the beach. The small lot is empty at this hour, so he pulls into a random space and shifts to park.

I sit and wait, glancing over at him. He sinks back in his seat and stares straight ahead before giving a sigh. "Aerith cheated on me."

I bite down all my I-knew-it's and told-you-so's and slowly reach out to touch his shoulder. "What happened?"

He blinks and I can tell he's fighting tears. No one else would think he could cry, but I know him better than that. "I saw her… She was with Zack… I…"

"Cloud…"

"I should've listened to you. You told me how much Aerith seemed like bad news, but I ignored you… I'm sorry, Teef. I know you were looking out for me… I should've trusted your judgment. You've never been wrong about me before…"

"Hey, Cloud, stop that… If Aerith can't see what a great guy and dedicated boyfriend you are, then she doesn't deserve you." I bite down on my lip to try to keep my feelings from surfacing. "Somewhere, there's a girl who knows you for you and will treat you with the same respect you'd show to her."

He finally turns slightly to glance at me. "You think so?"

I nod, giving a convinced smile to support my point. "Of course! And who knows? She might be closer than you think…"

"Tifa, I… Thanks. Thanks for coming out here with me. I needed to talk and you always make me feel better."

Before I can stop myself, I'm leaning over the armrest and pressing my mouth to his. I keep my eyes closed so I can't see his brilliant blue ones. I can't help but stay close to him… His spicy scent seems so much stronger now… His lips are still slack against mine, so I pull away with reluctance and disappointment. I turn towards the window so I won't have to look at him.

His voice, slow and careful, sounds next to me. "Tifa…? What…?"

I give my head a shake as all these emotions start to fight in my head. "Cloud, I'm sorry, I…"

I feel his fingers touch my shoulder and tug, pulling me to face him. I keep my eyes down, afraid to look him in the eye. His scent permeates my senses again and he says, "Tifa, I'm a little confused…"

I take a deep breath and feel a rush of courage fill me. I raise my eyes up to his and lick my lower lip while trying to think of something to say. "Um, I…"

My breath catches in my throat as he slowly reaches out and touches my chin. His eyes bore into mine, flicking back and forth. The faint green specks in his eyes light up for a moment as he whispers, "Tifa… Do you…? What was…?"

He sighs once and slowly leans towards me. My eyes widen as his lips softly touch mine. His cinnamon-y aroma gets the better of me and I feel myself melting under him. Oh, Gods… How did I make it for five years without this? My hands flail in search of an anchor, eventually settling around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

The feel of his mouth on mine slowly starts to fade and I can't help but feel a deep disappointment inside of me. He watches me for a moment and fiddles with the loose threads on his jacket before whispering, "Tifa… Do you…?"

I don't think I need to hear the whole question. I already know what he's going to say. "Yes, Cloud. Ever since middle school."

"Tifa…" He leans closer again and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I… Can I ask you something?"

I swallow and slowly reach up to tuck his unruly spikes behind his ear. "Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Tifa, will you… Will you be my girlfriend?"

***

I pace back and forth in my room, finally working up the courage to look in the mirror. Hair, straight. Make-up, light. Dress… Perfect. I smile to myself and move towards the stairs, taking them slowly so I don't trip in my heels. I walk over to the living room and sit on the couch, waiting. A knock sounds at the door and I jump to my feet as my mom answers the door.

I wait by the couch as Cloud walks in with a smile, slowly scanning the room before stopping on me. His eyebrows shoot straight up and I frown. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? "Cloud, I… I feel awkward enough in this dress… You don't have to stare…"

He shakes his head, sending his longer spikes in a spray over the shoulders of his suit jacket. "It's not that, Tifa… I just… Wow. You look… You look beautiful."

I feel a blush creep up onto my face. Ohh… It was apparently a good sign. "U-um… Thanks, Cloud…"

My mom holds up a camera and grins. "Picture time! If you think I'm not going to get a picture of you two before your junior prom, you're horribly mistaken. Pose in front of the mantel, okay?"

"Mom… Come on…" I feel Cloud move up next to me and wrap his arm around my waist. He grins and leans in to kiss my cheek before holding a small box up towards me. A bubble of joy fights its way up my throat as I open it and lift a small, silver heart-shaped necklace from inside. "Cloud… It's beautiful…"

He gently takes it from me and moves around behind me. It takes me a minute to realize he's trying to put it on, so I reach up and lift my hair to make it easier on him. He smiles as he gets the clasp to fasten and moves next to me again, smiling towards my mom and the camera. I let my grin show on my face as I settle against his side and the camera goes off.

Once my mother is satisfied with her pictures, Cloud and I head outside to his mom's car, which he was borrowing for the evening. I never actually thought I would be going to junior prom with him, but I'm so, so happy I am. He gets into the driver's side and grins at me. "So, you ready?"

I give a nod. "I've been ready for the last five years, Cloud."

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

-Valk


End file.
